


Around and Around

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Witchcraft, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was trapped here. His only company was the occasional visits from Kurt and his own fracturing mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you pretty please write a fic in a zombie apocalypse where blaine gets turned and from his point of view like he still thinks but he can’t control his body and kurt locks him up somewhere and says hell come back when they have a cure. but he comes back a few times anyway and sometime he nearly gets bit. but then they do find a cure? happy ending? pleaaaaaaase:):) I love your writing

_Life’s too short to even care at all ooooh,._

_I’m coming up now, coming up now out of the blue ooooh_

_These zombies in the park they’re looking for my heart ooh oooooh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun ooooh ooooooh._

Hungry. Hungry. Hungry.

He could take six steps from either side of the column in the middle of the basement before the chain around his throat jerked him around. Around, around like a Merry Go Round. Blaine could only feel the intense hunger tearing through his stomach and he  _ached_  for something to eat. 

Anything. Something alive so he could taste the blood running down his throat like a juicy strawberry. 

_Kurt loved strawberries._

_Who is Kurt?_

_Oh yes, Kurt._

Around and around. 

Blaine wished he wasn’t here anymore. He wished he could just close his eyes and forget the horrible pictures that played in his mind like a movie. Like the way Artie had tipped his chair himself to give them extra time when they were being chased. Like the way they thought they had been safe in the abandoned town in upstate New York. Like the way he had been outside for just a moment to find wood and the thing had ripped into his arm like it was made of paper. 

Like the way he burned from fever _._ The way he still burned from fever. 

Like the way Kurt had screamed and sobbed as they hurried to get him into the house. 

Like the way Kurt had fought to keep him alive and tied down here like an animal. 

Blaine wished he could forget a lot of things. All he could do down here was wish. 

The door at the top of the basement opened and he instantly surged towards the light, snarls ripping from his throat as a meal  _person_  walked down the steps. His hands, one still covered in ragged bandages clawed at Kurt as he walked down. 

“Hi,” Kurt gave him a shaky smile. 

_Hi._

“I just wanted to check on you…give you this,” he placed a metal bowl on the ground and the smell of blood made Blaine let out a groan. Inside of the bowl were the organs of what had to be a deer. They were fresh and glistened with blood as Kurt kicked it towards him. 

He dug his hands into the bowl and ate as quickly as possible, the still warm blood staining his face and neck. It didn’t satisfy him one bit and as soon as he was done eating he lunged at Kurt again, the chain digging into his throat.

“It turns out Santana is actually really good at shooting things with a bow and arrow,” Kurt shrugged, sitting on the bottom stair. “She’s like a regular Katniss.”

_I’m not surprised._

“Everyone is doing well. We had one out by the well but Sam got rid of it with an axe,” Kurt stared down at his hands. “Another group is staying in the house next door. It’s like a little town now. It’s kind of nice having neighbors.”

_I bet you throw dinner parties. You love to entertain._

“They said that they heard that some places in Europe were researching cures but…I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged a little. “We haven’t told them about you.”

_Because that would go well. Hey, my fiancé is a zombie and being kept in the basement. We feed him our leftovers._

“I’m so sorry this happened,” Kurt choked out a sob. “I love you so, so much and…are you even there? Is this even worth it?”

_In your head_

_In your head_

_Zombie_

_Zombie_

_Zombie_

_Hey, hey, hey. What’s in your head?_

_In your head_

_Zombie_

_Zombie_

_Zombie_

“Show me you’re still in there,” Kurt stood and took a few steps closer. “You are right?”

Blaine snapped at his outstretched hand and Kurt jumped back. He closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a quick breath before turning on his heel. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he walked up the stairs. 

_I love you too. I’m still here._

Was he even here? Sometimes Blaine felt beyond aware of what was happening and sometimes he felt like his mind was a dandelion and he was in a windstorm. 

So he would just keep going around and around. 

—

There were actually a lot of songs about zombies. 

Maybe he was losing his mind but one of the few things that kept him sane was trying to think of as many as possible. The songs ran through his head like water and he lost himself in them as he just went around and around. 

His routine was the same every single day. He would walk around and around and then Kurt would come downstairs. He would talk for maybe five minutes and then trudge up the stairs with heartbreak on his face.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize your neighborhood_

_And whoso-_

A loud crash from upstairs distracted him and he panicked for a moment. What if those creatures were attacking them? What if Kurt was killed? What if they ran and he was stuck here forever?

“You’re fucking crazy!” Someone shouted and the door crashed open. 

“No!” Kurt shouted and a woman’s scream came from upstairs. 

A tall man shoved Kurt out of the way and he stumbled down a few steps. The man had a shotgun in his hands and pointed it at Blaine before Kurt jumped up to shove the barrel of the gun away. 

“Are you keeping him as a pet? He’s dead!” The man shouted and Kurt winced. “He died a long time ago and you’re keeping his corpse. What happens when he gets loose and kills you all in your sleep?”

“He’s still there,” Kurt snarled. 

“Look at him! He’s dead. There’s nothing left,” the man tried to point the gun at him again and Kurt shoved him back hard. 

“He’s not going anywhere. When they create the cure-“

“Who? Who’s going to make the cure? It’s them or us,” the man glared. “I’m not staying here with you people. You’re fucking suicidal.”

The man shoved Kurt again and stormed out. Kurt sank down the wall and sobbed hard, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. 

All Blaine wanted to do was gather him up in his arms and hold him until he stopped crying. Instead his arms stretched out in front of him, ready to rip and tear him to pieces. 

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse’s shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grisly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body stars to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

_—_

For two days he was alone in the basement. It was dark and damp and every corner reminded Blaine of a tomb.

_Tomb._

_Womb._

_We start in a womb and end up in a tomb._

_Isn’t rhyming fun?_

He just walked around and around and around. Vaguely, he could feel and intense longing for Kurt but it was getting confused with the hunger and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss him or eat him.

Then he heard Kurt walking down the stairs. 

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I’m afraid_

_You’re never satisfied._

Something was strange in Kurt’s eyes and in his trembling hands he held a handgun. That was enough to snap Blaine out of the delirium he was in.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt sobbed out and Blaine felt something in his chest clench. “This isn’t fair to you. I’m just keeping you here for me and I don’t know if you’re suffering or…or if you’re even there.”

_Oh Kurt, oh sweet Kurt._

“This is something I should have done a long time ago,” he let out a trembling breath and cocked the gun, lifting it. 

_It’s okay love, it’ll be okay._

Kurt stared intently at him and Blaine felt his body straining against the chains, snarls crawling up his throat. He felt his mind go completely calm as Kurt aimed the gun between his eyes. 

_Sweet, brave Kurt._

The last thing he would see would be Kurt’s eyes and he could die happily. 

Then Kurt’s grip faltered and he lowered the gun, closing his eyes with a sob. Blaine’s heart dropped and he screamed in his mind. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right!

“I’m sorry,” Kurt shook his head. 

_You promised!_

“I’ll find a way to get you back,” Kurt swore as he walked up the stairs. 

As soon as the door shut Blaine completely forgot why he was angry. Confused, he started walking around and around again as the music started again in his head. 

_Here we go again_

_We’re sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You’re just a cannibal_

_And I’m afraid_

_I won’t get out alive_

_No I won’t sleep tonight_

What was going to happen to him? Would his mind go eventually or would he be stuck here forever?

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_—_

A week later, Kurt brought someone else down.

The woman was blonde and willowy with laugh lines around her mouth. She smiled at him and raised a hand as he growled at her. 

“Hi Blaine,” she said gently. “My name is Stella.”

“He’s been like this for maybe four months,” Kurt whispered.

_Four months?_

“The disease doesn’t destroy the brain. It hijacks the body, uses it like a puppet to feed itself,” Stella walked around him and Blaine followed. “He’s still there, he can here us.”

Kurt let out a wounded noise and sagged back against the wall. “Stella is here to help, Blaine. She’s been traveling and finding people she can help. ”

“My ancestors practiced witchcraft and I learned a few tricks,” she gave him a smile. “I think I can cure you.”

Hope flickered in the back of his mind, an emotion so foreign he almost didn’t recognize it. 

“I’m going to help you,” she looked him in the eyes.

—

As soon as Blaine realized what the cure was he wished he could refuse. 

Someone was going to have to drink a concoction and be bit by Blaine to transfer the cure. Without hesitating, Kurt had volunteered and the group crowded around the stairs of the basement to watch tearfully. Kurt had quietly explained the situation and promised that after drinking the cure he would be immune to the bites.

Sam had a beard now. Santana looked rake thin. Rachel’s bangs had grown out. Mercedes had dark circles under her eyes. 

They all looked so different. 

So much had changed. 

Kurt was standing in front of him, eyes bright and sure as he stared at him. He took a deep breath and stretched out his arm. Snarling, Blaine grabbed his arm and sank his teeth deep into the flesh.

With a scream Kurt’s knees buckled and Sam jumped forward to pull him back. Kurt fell back; arm bleeding badly and Santana wrapped it in a cloth.

Then there was fire.

Broken groans echoed in the room as Blaine collapsed down, fire racing through every blood vessel. He heart clenched and his lungs seized as his body fought to come back to life. 

The rest of the group filed out and tried to convince Kurt to come with him but he refused. He sat down right next to Blaine and placed a hand on his shaking back. 

“I’m here honey,” his voice sounded thick. “I’m here for you.”

—

At some point, Blaine passed out. For four months he hadn’t even slept so opening his eyes to find himself in a bed was incredibly disorienting. Bright light streamed through sheer curtains and he lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

He lifted his hand.

Blankly, Blaine stared at his hand and wiggled his fingers slightly. 

“You’re awake,” Kurt said from next to his bed and he looked over, still not used to being in control. Kurt’s arm was still bandaged and he looked exhausted but his grin was bright. 

“Hi,” he breathed and Kurt burst into tears.

“You’ve been asleep for two weeks. I thought I lost you,” Kurt clutched at his hand and he squeezed back. “Oh my God.”

After so long of feeling nothing but hunger he felt empty. Tears flooded his eyes and his body jerked as he sobbed. This was too much, everything hurt and it felt like a dream. 

“You’re here, you’re here,” Kurt held him tightly. “God I love you.”

“Too,” Blaine managed to gasp out.


End file.
